HF 051 Rune going to the Hearings
7:36:01 PM Jamaros: You pile into another guard carriage with Rosa and find yourself slightly squashed between her and a large orc woman in armor on your other side. 7:36:18 PM Jamaros: Zeril and another guard you recognize as Ol' Pip are driving at the front. 7:36:56 PM Rune: I do appreciate that someone cares if I die. 7:37:33 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "...I'm sorry?" 7:38:35 PM Rune: All the security. 7:39:30 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "No...I mean...why do you feel other people wouldn't care?" 7:40:02 PM Rune: ... why would they? 7:40:15 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "What about your friends?" 7:41:02 PM Rune: Well, they do, yes. 7:41:30 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Well...that's something, right?" 7:43:26 PM Rune: I don't know, isn't that the bare minimum needed to be called "friends" anyway>? 7:44:26 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Maybe, but who cares about anyone else?" 7:45:32 PM Rune: I kind of have to, it's my job. 7:46:31 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "...you're really worried about this whole hearing thing, aren't you?" 7:47:38 PM Rune: I'm not worried, I just don't know why we should pick any of the candidates. 7:47:40 PM Rune: They're not good. 7:48:20 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "How do you know that?" 7:49:40 PM Rune: I've met most of them and read all their applications. 7:50:52 PM Jamaros: Rosa: "You met them in brief bits as they arrived. This day should be about finding the person within. Don't let yourself doubt who they are before you really hear them speak." 7:50:59 PM Jamaros: About this time, you arrive. 7:51:46 PM Rune: I hope someone prepared zone of truth, is all I can say. 7:52:33 PM Jamaros: As you exit, you see you are taking not the usual entrance into the Citadel, but a back way, flanked with guards. 7:55:38 PM Jamaros: You are lead in a ways and find yourself in a room with the other ambassadors. You see Princess Saheera and Argesh, you see William is there, you see Tome is there. And...there's a dwarf you don't recognize. He is a small, balding dwarf with a thin, tiny braided beard. 7:57:59 PM Jamaros: Saheera sees you and waves you over. 7:58:07 PM Rune: Leni goes, of course. 7:58:10 PM Rune: Hello, Princess. 7:59:27 PM Jamaros: Saheera gives you a salute. "Hello, Rune. ...sorry, is this how to greet you? I...am unsure of what the usual customs are for one like you." 8:00:16 PM Rune: AEGIS? Usually we just say hello. 8:01:26 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "Oh, hello then. I wanted to thank you in person. During my family's time you were really the only one who...took the time to see to our emotional well-being. Even if only on the one day." 8:02:57 PM Rune: There wasn't really a lot of time for it. 8:03:09 PM Rune: And it's better if investigators don't get too involved, either. 8:03:49 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "Yes, I understand. But now that the case is closed...I'd hoped we could see each other more. I don't know anyone here and...I could use a guide...and a friend." 8:04:29 PM Rune: Oh! Well, I live at AEGIS headquarters, you know. You can stop by any time you want. 8:05:16 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "Ah! ...I shall have to find out where that is, but I'd love to come by and do lunch sometime." 8:05:22 PM Rune: Leni nods. 8:05:30 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "And my office is here, obviously, if you ever want to come by." 8:05:59 PM Rune: Definitely let me know ahead of time, I'm kind of... out doing things a lot of times. Feeding dragons and fighting sewer monsters and things. 8:06:26 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "...there's another dragon?" 8:07:37 PM Rune: I don't think any of the ones who are around here are bad. 8:08:25 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "Oh, no. I love dragons. ...my people have an...estranged history with them, but they are beautiful creatures." 8:08:36 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "May I...I mean...could you...you know..." 8:08:47 PM Rune: Leni is baffled. 8:09:32 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "...could you show him to me, sometime?" 8:09:43 PM Jamaros: Saheera: "When you feed it?" 8:10:20 PM Rune: Him. Oh, probably, as long as you're nice to him. He's really young yet, just a baby really, and he's been hurt by people before so he's a bit shy. 8:11:14 PM Jamaros: At this point, another figure enters. Mayor Ilobar Falben. 8:11:28 PM Jamaros: Ilobar: "Let us get underway. Come along everyone." 8:14:18 PM Jamaros: Ilobar begins leading you all out. 8:14:31 PM Rune: Leni follows.